warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Wild - A Play
If Scripts don't belong here, please leave a message on my talk page, and tell me. Trust me, I don't wanna break the rules. :) Hello, folks! Firestar here! I'm here to show you all the Plays I've written about my adventures as Rusty, Firepaw and Fireheart. Hmm... this would be good for a School Play! (Firestar LOLs) Anyways, I'll show you the script now. Cast RUSTY/FIREPAW/FIREHEART - A flame coloured tom. SMUDGE - Black and white tom. BLUESTAR - Blue gray she-cat with a silver tinge around her muzzle. REDTAIL - Tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail. TIGERCLAW - Brown tabby tom with long front claws. SPOTTEDLEAF - Tortoiseshell she-cat. LONGTAIL - Pale tabby tom with dark stripes. WHITESTORM - Big white tom. LIONHEART - Golden tom with long hair resembling Lion's mane. MOUSEFUR - Small dusky brown she-cat. DARKSTRIPE - Sleek black and gray tom. RUNNINGWIND - Swift tabby tom. WILLOWPELT - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. DUSTPAW - Dark brown tabby tom. GRAYPAW/GRAYSTRIPE - Long-haired solid gray tom. SANDPAW - Pale ginger she-cat. RAVENPAW - Skinny black tom with a white dash on his chest and white-tipped tail. BROKENSTAR - Long-haired dark brown tabby. BLACKFOOT - White tom with black feet. CLAWFACE - Battle scarred brown tom. YELLOWFANG - Dark gray she-cat with broad, flattened face. CROOKEDSTAR - Light coloured tabby with twisted jaw. OAKHEART - Reddish brown tom. (These characters have little dialogue, and are used as extras.) GINGER TOM GINGER SHE-CAT GRAY TOM GRAY SHE-CAT BLACK TOM BLACK SHE-CAT TWOLEG MOUSE SQUIRREL Brief Note from Shistar Okay, I haven't read Into the Wild in a loooong time. But I used the Cliffnotes on Warriors Wiki to put this all together. Please leave a message on the talk page if you spot a major event missing. Act I - Scene 1 (Curtain Rises. Large rocks are seen. River in background. TIGERCLAW, REDTAIL, RAVENPAW, and GRAY SHE-CAT enter from Stage Right, looking around frantically. OAKHEART and GINGER SHE-CAT enter from Stage Left, causing the ThunderClan warriors to back up in alarm.) TIGERCLAW - (Stares at OAKHEART in shock) Oakheart! How dare you hunt on ThunderClan Territory! (Angry) OAKHEART - (Holds head up high) After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will just be another part of RiverClan's hunting grounds! (Proudly) MOUSEFUR (Off) - Tigerclaw! There are more coming! (Worried) (MOUSEFUR comes running onto stage from Stage Right, stopping by TIGERCLAW. BLACK TOM, GRAY TOM and BLACK SHE-CAT all come running onto stage from Stage Left. BLACK TOM and BLACK SHE-CAT begin to fight MOUSEFUR, TIGERCLAW and REDTAIL stare at OAKHEART. OAKHEART suddenly runs towards MOUSEFUR, and BLACK TOM and BLACK SHE-CAT both turn to fight REDTAIL. TIGERCLAW makes a growling noise, and pushes OAKHEART away from MOUSEFUR. MOUSEFUR is surprised.) TIGERCLAW - Quick, Mousefur! Run! (TIGERCLAW and OAKHEART begin to fight) (MOUSEFUR races off the stage right. REDTAIL and GINGER SHE-CAT begin to fight, while RAVENPAW hides behind one of the rocks. OAKHEART swipes a paw across TIGERCLAW's face, leaving behind blood. REDTAIL climbs onto the rock which RAVENPAW is hiding behind.) REDTAIL - (To TIGERCLAW) This is useless! There are too many warriors! TIGERCLAW - (Pushes OAKHEART away) ThunderClan will never be beaten! I refuse to let these fish-faces have Sunningrocks! REDTAIL - (To Tigerclaw) We honor your bravery, Tigerclaw, but we will have another chance to avenge this defeat. (To the Battling Cats) ThunderClan! Retreat! (REDTAIL runs off the stage to Stage Right. TIGERCLAW, RAVENPAW and GRAY SHE-CAT follow. OAKHEART climbs onto a rock, and yells in victory. GINGER SHE-CAT, BLACK TOM, BLACK SHE-CAT and GRAY TOM join in. Blackout. End of Scene 1.) Act I - Scene 2 (Curtain Rises. One large rock is seen, with BLUESTAR sitting ontop of it. Forest in background, pile of Mice and squirrels beside the rock. BLUESTAR is looking up at the sky, in silence. SPOTTEDLEAF enters, and coughs. BLUESTAR looks down at SPOTTEDLEAF, and jumps off the rock.) BLUESTAR - (To SPOTTEDLEAF) How is Mousefur, and the others? SPOTTEDLEAF - (Sadly) Mousefur's wounds are deep, and the gash on Tigerclaw's nose will leave a scar. (Takes a deep breath, and speaks Confidently) But they will recover. BLUESTAR - Many of our warriors would have been lost if it weren't for you, Spottedleaf. (Sighs) But I am troubled by tonight's defeat. Will Crookedstar try to steal more of our territory? What will happen to ThunderClan? We need more warriors, Spottedleaf... SPOTTEDLEAF - This year is only the beginning, Bluestar. More kits will come this Greenleaf. BLUESTAR - (Glances over shoulder nervously, and speaks worriedly) Yes, but training kits takes time. We'll need to make them Warriors faster... to train them faster. SPOTTEDLEAF - (Calmly) You need to ask StarClan for answers. BLUESTAR - (With a bit of excitement in her voice) Spottedleaf, has StarClan spoken to you? Have they given you any signs? SPOTTEDLEAF - (Sadly) Not for some moons, Bluestar. StarClan remains silent. (A shooting star shoots across the set. SPOTTEDLEAF and BLUESTAR watch, amazed. After a few moments, BLUESTAR looks away. SPOTTEDLEAF still stares up at the sky.) SPOTTEDLEAF - (Still looking at sky, amazed) StarClan has spoken, Bluestar. They tell me that Fire alone can save our Clan. BLUESTAR - (Bewildered) How can Fire save our Clan? Fire is feared by all cats! SPOTTEDLEAF - (Looks at BLUESTAR and shakes her head) I don't know, Bluestar. That is simply the message that StarClan shared with me. BLUESTAR - Very well, Spottedleaf. You have never been wrong before. If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save ThunderClan. (BLUESTAR and SPOTTEDLEAF look up at the sky. Blackout. End of Scene 2.) Act I - Scene 3 (Curtain Rises. RUSTY is seen, curled up in a cat bed, A collar around his neck. RUSTY twiches, and turns in his sleep. There is a rattle from Offstage, and RUSTY wakes up.) TWOLEG (Off) - Rusty! Come get some food before bed! Come, kitty! RUSTY - (To himself) Ugh... that was the most realistic dream yet. I can't believe my Twolegs woke me up. (RUSTY walks off stage right. Blackout. End of Scene 3.) Act I - Scene 4 (Curtain Rises. A fence is seen, dividing the set in two, with RUSTY sitting on top of it. A forest is in the background on one side of the fence, other houses can be seen on the other side of the fence. RUSTY is looking at the forest blankly.) TWOLEG (Off) - Rusty! Last chance, Rusty! Come, kitty! (RUSTY continues to stare at the forest. SMUDGE enters, and RUSTY looks at him as he climbs onto the fence and sits beside RUSTY. RUSTY jumps off the fence, on the forest side, and the bell on his collar jingles.) SMUDGE - (To RUSTY, Surprised) Rusty, where are ya goin'? Not in the forest, I hope... RUSTY - (Confidently) Just for a look, Smudge. It's not like something will happen. SMUDGE - (Worried) Rusty... Henry's seen cats out there. And not the friendly kind, either... RUSTY - (Laughs) That old fat tabby hasn't been out of his garden since the trip to the vet! What would he know about the woods? SMUDGE - (Not amused) I'm not lying! Henry even caught a robin out there! RUSTY - (Laughs again) Yeah, well, if he did, that was before the vet. Now he growls about the birds all the time because they disturb his sleep. SMUDGE - (Shifts uncomfortably, frightened by the thought of the woods) Yeah, well, my point is, Henry was out there. He saw huge wild cats, that eat rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their bones on the skulls of their enemies! RUSTY - (Turns away) Yeah, well, I'm just going for a look. I'm not staying long, Smudge. SMUDGE - Don't say I didn't warn ya, Rusty! (SMUDGE jumps off the fence, landing on the house side. SMUDGE walks off Stage Left, and RUSTY walks off stage right. Blackout. End of Scene 4.) Act I - Scene 5 (Curtain Rises. Night-time Forest is seen, with a small rock near Stage Right. GRAYPAW hides behind rock, only his tail visible. RUSTY walks in on Stage Left, and looks back nervously. MOUSE enters on Stage right. RUSTY drops into a bad hunting crouch, and pathetically attempts to catch MOUSE. MOUSE runs off on stage Right. RUSTY sighs, and sits up. GRAYPAW jumps out from the rock, and tackles RUSTY. RUSTY and GRAYPAW fight, GRAYPAW winning. RUSTY flips over on his back, and plays dead. GRAYPAW backs away, proudly, and purrs. RUSTY suddenly jumps to his feet, startling GRAYPAW. GRAYPAW tackles RUSTY again, before sitting down calmly. RUSTY is about to attack, but stops after seeing GRAYPAW.) GRAYPAW - (Laughter and humor in his voice) Hi there, Kittypet! Wow, that was quite a fight you put up there... after all, you look like such a tame kitty! RUSTY - (Disappointed that GRAYPAW is no longer hostile) And I'll do it again if I must. GRAYPAW - (Happily) I'm Graypaw, by the way. I'm training to be a ThunderClan Warrior! (RUSTY looks confused. He takes a small step back.) GRAYPAW - Hey, what were you doing out here, anyway? Don't you know how dangerous this forest can be, Kittypet? RUSTY - (Still Confused) What do you mean? GRAYPAW - (Shocked) Oh, wow... You don't know about the Clans, or the Warriors? Well, there's three other Clans, and they're so fierce, they would rip you to shreds! And then there's the Warriors, who are three times my size and strength! Speaking of Warriors, Kittypet, you'd better get back to your nest. I think my Clan is coming, and they wouldn't be too happy to see you here... (GRAYPAW sniffs the air, and gasps.) GRAYPAW - (Urgently) Run, Kittypet! Quickly- They're coming! (RUSTY turns away, and is about to run away before hearing BLUESTAR.) BLUESTAR (Off) - What in StarClan is going on here? (BLUESTAR enters from Stage Right, LIONHEART behind her. RUSTY turns around, his eyes wide with fear. GRAYPAW is slightly scared as well.) GRAYPAW - (Shocked) Bluestar! LIONHEART - (To GRAYPAW) I'm ashamed. You should know that it's dangerous to be near TwolegPlace, Graypaw! Even if it is your first night as an apprentice... BLUESTAR - (To LIONHEART) That's enough. (BLUESTAR looks at RUSTY curiously, then looks at GRAYPAW.) BLUESTAR - (To GRAYPAW) Who is this? GRAYPAW - H... he's no threat, this is just a Kittypet. (RUSTY growls in anger. BLUESTAR examines RUSTY, intimidating him. GRAYPAW looks at RUSTY.) GRAYPAW - (To RUSTY) Um... this is Lionheart... my mentor, and this is... (Gulps) Bluestar... she's the leader of my Clan! LIONHEART - Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw. BLUESTAR - (Staring at RUSTY) You fight well for a Kittypet. (RUSTY and GRAYPAW exchange confused looks, and both look up at BLUESTAR.) BLUESTAR - (To GRAYPAW and RUSTY) We've been watching you both. Graypaw, we are both very proud at the way you handled that intruder. LIONHEART - (Somewhat hostile) Sit up! Both of you! Bluestar is speaking! (RUSTY and GRAYPAW sit up. Bluestar Coughs, and glares at LIONHEART before turning back to RUSTY and GRAYPAW.) BLUESTAR - (To RUSTY) I've seen you staring at the forest during patrols. I always wondered how you would fare out here. You know, you would have caught that mouse, had you not hesitated so long. RUSTY - (Nervously) R... really? LIONHEART - (Hostile, glares at RUSTY) Bluestar, this is a kittypet! And this is ThunderClan territory! Send him home! RUSTY - (Boldly) Send me home? I only wanted to hunt! I'm sure there's enough prey to go around! (BLUESTAR growls and hisses at RUSTY. GRAYPAW backs away, and hides behind LIONHEART, who is angered as well.) BLUESTAR - (In a rage) There's never enough to go around! Perhaps if you didn't lead such a soft life, you would know that! (RUSTY backs away, frightened.) BLUESTAR - Well? RUSTY - (Looking at the ground) I am no threat to you and your Clan. BLUESTAR - (Still Angered) You threaten our Clan when you take our food! You get your meals delivered to you every day- we hunt to survive! RUSTY - (Still looking at the ground. Turns away) I am truly sorry. I did not think of it that way... I will leave now, and I promise I will not return. BLUESTAR - (Humored, no longer angry) You're an unusual Kittypet. (RUSTY turns around, still slightly guilty. LIONHEART stares at BLUESTAR in shock, GRAYPAW as well.) RUSTY - (Quietly) Is survival really that hard, Bluestar? BLUESTAR - (Nods) Yes. We must compete with the other Clans, and protect our Camp from countless dangers. RUSTY - (Curiously) Are you all warriors? Is your Clan big? BLUESTAR - (Laughs) Perhaps you'd like to find this out for yourself. Kittypet, please tell me your name. RUSTY - I'm Rusty. BLUESTAR - (Nods) Rusty... I, Bluestar am offering you the chance to join ThunderClan. (LIONHEART and GRAYPAW are dumbfounded.) GRAYPAW - But he's a Kittypet! He's got no Warrior Blood! BLUESTAR - (Sadly) Warrior blood... too much has been spilt lately. LIONHEART - (Seriously) Rusty... if you joined ThunderClan, you could train with Graypaw. However, simply joining ThunderClan does not ensure you will become a Warrior. You may die in a battle... of starvation... or perhaps you may leave to be a Kittypet. RUSTY - (Angered) Why offer me the chance, then? BLUESTAR - (Sadly) You are right to question our motives, Rusty. The horrible truth is, ThunderClan needs more Warriors. LIONHEART - Rusty, understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly. You must either come with us, join the Clan and respect our ways, or you must run back to your Housefolk. You cannot live with a paw in each world. But if you come with us, despite the sacrifices you'll be making, you'll know what it's like to be wild. Your Clanmates will always be by your side. And you will remain a tom. RUSTY - (Confused) What do you mean, still a tom? BLUESTAR - (Laughs) You haven't been to the cutter yet, I see. You would be very differant then- not so keen to fight us. (RUSTY looks up at the sky, then back at BLUESTAR.) LIONHEART - (Sighs) Come, Bluestar. Tigerclaw will be looking for us, soon. We shouldn't be wasting any more time here. (BLUESTAR, LIONHEART and GRAYPAW turn to leave. RUSTY - Wait! Can I think about your offer? (BLUESTAR turns around) BLUESTAR - (To RUSTY) Very well. Lionheart will be waiting right here, tomorrow at Sunhigh. Give him your answer then. (BLUESTAR and LIONHEART exit stage Right, followed by GRAYPAW. RUSTY looks up at the sky, and exits Stage Left. Blackout. End of Scene 5.) Act I - Scene 6 (Curtain Rises. Night-time forest is seen. RUSTY is in a hunting crouch, MOUSE a few metres in front of him. RUSTY chases MOUSE, MOUSE runs off Stage Right. RUSTY looks around, startled. BLUESTAR and GRAYPAW enter.) BLUESTAR - We must compete... GRAYPAW - He's got no Warrior Blood! (RUSTY shakes his head, and growls.) RUSTY - I'll show you all... (Blackout. End of Scene 6.) Act I - Scene 7 (Curtain Rises. The fence separating TwolegPlace from the forest is seen. SMUDGE sits on the fence, grooming himself. RUSTY is curled up in a ball on the TwolegPlace side of the fence. RUSTY wakes up.) SMUDGE - (Humoured) You've been sleeping ever since you got back from the forest, and you call Henry lazy... (RUSTY jumps to his feet and looks at SMUDGE excitedly.) RUSTY - Smudge! I saw the cats last night! SMUDGE - (Scared) And... why didn't they rip you to shreds? How did you escape? RUSTY - (Proudly) Because they offered for me to join their Clan! SMUDGE - (Takes a pawstep back, even more frightened) You... aren't going to join them, are you? (RUSTY nods confidently.) SMUDGE - Please don't go! Rusty, you're my best friend, and if you leave, I may never see you again! RUSTY - Smudge, there's always Princess, Henry or those tabbies down this path you can hang around with... SMUDGE - (Pleading) But it won't be the same! RUSTY - Yeah, well, I'' won't be the same if my Twolegs take me to the cutter... SMUDGE - (Confused) The cutter? RUSTY - The vet. To be altered, like Henry was. (SMUDGE sighs.) SMUDGE - Can we at least hang out until you have to leave? RUSTY - Okay, Smudge. Let's go. (RUSTY and SMUDGE exit Stage Left side-by-side. Blackout. End of Scene 7.) Act I - Scene 8 (Curtains Rise, Day-Time forest in background. RUSTY enters stage Left, and nervously walks up to a bush near Stage Right.) LIONHEART (Off) - You have much to learn, Kittypet. Even ThunderClan's smallest kit knows you're here. That aside, can you tell if I'm alone, Rusty? RUSTY - (Nervously) Bluestar and Graypaw's scents are stale. They aren't here. LIONHEART (Off) - Yes, you're half-right. Bluestar and Graypaw aren't here, but someone else is... (LIONHEART and WHITESTORM walk onto stage from Stage Right, and sit in front of the bush.) LIONHEART - (To RUSTY) This is Whitestorm, a senior Warrior of ThunderClan. (RUSTY backs away, nervously.) LIONHEART - (Slightly angry at RUSTY) Relax. Your fear-scent is strong, kit. We're only here to bring you to our camp. (WHITESTORM curiously sniffs RUSTY. RUSTY shies away.) WHITESTORM - (Amused) I've heard alot about you, young one. LIONHEART - Come, Rusty. We can talk once we're at the camp. (LIONHEART and WHITESTORM run off Stage Right. RUSTY follows. Blackout. End of Scene 8.) Act I - Scene 9 (Curtain Rises. Daytime ThunderClan camp is seen, a big rock near Stage Right. A pile of mice and squirrels are seen beside the rock. BLUESTAR, GINGER SHE-CAT and MOUSEFUR sit by the rock, grooming eachother. GRAY TOM, BLACK SHE-CAT and WILLOWPELT sit by pile of mice and squirrels, grooming eachother. GRAYPAW sits alone by Stage Right. SANDPAW and DUSTPAW are eating. SPOTTEDLEAF and LONGTAIL sit alone near the Stage Center.) LIONHEART (Off) - Clan cats spend time grooming eachother. It's what keeps the Clan together. (RUSTY, LIONHEART and WHITESTORM enter from Stage Left. Every cat on the set turns to stare at them. RUSTY, LIONHEART and WHITESTORM stop by the Big rock. BLUESTAR walks over to them.) WHITESTORM - (To RUSTY) Here comes Bluestar. BLUESTAR - (To LIONHEART) He came... LIONHEART - (To BLUESTAR) Yes, and he's very strong for a Kittypet. He easily kept up with us on the way here. BLUESTAR - Very well, then. I shall announce his arrival to the Clan. (BLUESTAR climbs onto the Big rock and sits.) BLUESTAR - (Yelling) All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan Meeting! (Every cat rushes up to the Highrock and sits. RUSTY stands near the back, by LIONHEART and WHITESTORM. RUSTY sees GRAYPAW and the two exchange a happy glance.) BLUESTAR - (Nervously) As you all know, ThunderClan is lacking Warriors. Never before have we been in such dire need of Apprentices. Therefore, I have chosen to bring an outsider to train as a Warrior... (Every cat, with the exception of LIONHEART, GRAYPAW and WHITESTORM begin to yowl in surprise. BLUESTAR silences them.) BLUESTAR - And I have found a cat who is willing to train as an apprentice! LONGTAIL - (Yelling) ''Lucky to become an apprentice! (The cats begin to yowl again.) GRAY TOM - What Clan does he hail from? SANDPAW - I can't recognize his scent! BLACK SHE-CAT - Where does he come from? (The cats all turn to look at RUSTY.) LONGTAIL - (Disgusted) Look at his collar! He's a Kittypet! LIONHEART - (To RUSTY) That's Longtail. Your fear-scent is clearing giving him the reason to torment you. Be strong, Rusty... LONGTAIL - (To the Crowd) We need wildborn cats to defend our Clan! Not another helpless cat to feed! That bell will make you a poor hunter... at best! And the Twolegs will be coming to search for the cat that fills this forest with it's pitiful tinkling! LIONHEART - (To RUSTY) Do you back down from a Challenge? (The cats clear away, leaving only LONGTAIL and RUSTY visible. RUSTY pushes LONGTAIL, and they begin to fight. RUSTY is winning, until LONGTAIL grabs RUSTY's collar and begins to pull. RUSTY is about to give up when the collar snaps.) BLUESTAR - His collar has been broken! Does anyone not agree that this is a sign from StarClan? Rusty, from now until you recieve your Warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw! (The cats scatter. LONGTAIL, BLACK SHE-CAT and WILLOWPELT exit stage left together. The others form groups and begin to share tongues again. GRAYPAW pads over to FIREPAW and sits down.) GRAYPAW - (Excited) Hey, Firepaw! FIREPAW - (Excited) Wow, being in a Clan feels so exciting... and I've only been part of it for a little while! GRAYPAW - I can't wait until we start training together... I wonder if we'll be leading patrols like Willowpelt and Longtail? (FIREPAW sees SPOTTEDLEAF and sighs.) FIREPAW - Who's she? (Points at SPOTTEDLEAF) GRAYPAW - That's Spottedleaf, our Medicine Cat. Younger and prettier than some of our Medicine Cats, I gotta admit. (DARKSTRIPE enters through stage right, and makes his way over to Stage left. DARKSTRIPE stops by GRAYPAW and FIREPAW.) DARKSTRIPE - (Scornfully) Longtail was a good warrior. I can't believe he was defeated by a Kittypet. GRAYPAW - (Whispering) Now Darkstripe is neither young nor pretty... (GINGER SHE-CAT looks near stage right and yowls in alarm. Every one turns and looks at her. RAVENPAW crawls out from Stage Right, and collapses by GINGER SHE-CAT. The cats all run towards RAVENPAW and form a Semi-Circle around him.) MOUSEFUR - What in StarClan happened, Ravenpaw? And where is Tigerclaw? Are RiverClan still attacking? RAVENPAW - R... Redtail... the battle... GRAY TOM - Hurry up and spit it out, Ravenpaw! RAVENPAW - Redtail is dead! (The cats gasp. Blackout. End of Scene 9.) Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions